dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The 8 Finalists
す！！ |romaji=Hasshōsha Kettei su!! |translated title=The Eight Winners are Determined!! |release=March 29, 1988 (Weekly Shōnen Jump, 1988 #18) |engrelease=February 18, 2004 |saga=Piccolo Jr. Saga |episode=134, 135 |previous=New Challengers |next=Tenshinhan vs. Taopaipai }} す！！|''Hasshōsha Kettei su!!|lit. "The Eight Winners are Determined!!"}} is the one hundred sixty-eighth chapter of the [[Dragon Ball (manga)|''Dragon Ball manga]]. Cover The cover of this chapter shows various characters such as Piccolo Jr., Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Goku and Yamcha. Summary Goku cannot believe this, and Tenshinhan says he is supposed to be dead. Tao Pai-pai says he does not die so easily, and explains that he was revived, though it took a while. Kuririn asks Goku who this is, so Goku explains that he is a hitman, as well as Tsuru-Sen’nin's little brother. So, he is like Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu's senpai, and Goku was sure he would defeated him. Tao Pai-pai says he used all the money he would earned to be revived as a cyborg, as well as getting his power increased exponentially. Tao Pai-pai does not care about winning the tournament, he just wants to take the life of Son Goku. And after that, Tenshinhan, who has betrayed them for the Kame School. Tenshinhan says he has not taken up the Kame-Style, he has just realized their teachings were no good. Tenshinhan tells him they will fight, and Tao Pai-pai thinks it will be fun. Piccolo's offspring wins a match by flicking this guy, and Kuririn says a lot of really amazing people have gathered this time. Goku thinks that this offspring has surpassed the previous Piccolo. Then, Goku has another match, and he easily wins it, so #2 places in the finals. Then #35 (Tenshinhan), #16 (Kuririn), #22 (Yamcha), and #51 (Piccolo Jr.) each place as well. Tao Pai-pai has apparently also placed, and also the cute girl from before, #59. Goku thinks she does seem a bit familiar. Now, there is only one match left. The two contestants are this masked fat dude, and a nerd. The nerd charges at the fat dude, and trips, falling on his face, and just misses a punch from the fat dude. The nerd gets back up, and accidentally headbutts the fat dude in the face for a knockout. So, the nerd, #70, places. The announcer then calls the eight finalists over for the lottery. The fat dude, meanwhile, takes off his hood, revealing that he is Yajirobe. Yajirobe thinks that nerd was not just a clumsy bastard, then gets changed and leaves with his stuff. The announcer (who now has a little mustache) is prepared to start the lottery, and he screams when he sees Kuririn. The announcer starts praying, and so Kuririn tells him he is not a ghost, he was returned to life. With that aside, the numbers are drawn, and the announcer makes up a chart. Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *World Tournament Announcer *Piccolo Jr. *Chi-Chi *King Chappa *Mercenary Tao *Shen *Yajirobe Locations *Earth **World Martial Arts Tournament Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters